Mew Mew Vacation
by mewmewlover55
Summary: The Mews decide to go on a vacation 3 years after the aliens attacked Earth. What happens when the aliens come back to visit and stay on vacation with the mews? And a new enemy? IchigoKish, PuddingTart, ZakuroPai, slight RyouLettuce. R and R!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone this is MewMewLover55 (MML). This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me :).

MML: Okay this is my first fic and what do you have to say for me Kish!

Kish: I LOVE ICHIGO!

MML: sweat drops okay then… well then Pai would you like to do the Disclaimer for me puppy face.

Pai: No takes out fan and starts fanning himself

MML: Okay Pai… you have fun with that… MY GOOD BUDDY TART! Do the disclaimer would ya?

Tart:…. Please no….

MML: Okay then, I'll mock you about Pudding forever.

Tart: OKAY OKAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Tokyo Mew Mew, characters, plot etc.

MML: Good job Tart, now on with the story!

Chapter 1

"Good morning everyone!" Pudding said cheerfully. "Café Mew Mew is now open!" A bunch of customers came in for breakfast. Lettuce gave them their menus and went back to the register.

"Hi guys!" Ichigo said breathlessly. "I'll just go sneak into the back and get changed." She started tip-toeing to the back.

"Late again, as usual," Mint said to her while taking a sip of her tea.

"Drinking tea, _as usual_," Ichigo snapped back.

"If you're late again Ichigo I'll make you work an extra shift!" Ryou called from the back.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah what ever," Ichigo muttered and went to go get changed.

It's been 3 years since the mews fought against the aliens and now their powers had worn off. Ichigo is still the same perky, hyper girl she used to be. Her hair is a little longer now. Lettuce is still the shy girl we all know her to be. Mint is still her same sarcastic self and she still dances of course. Zakuro is still a gorgeous pop-idol. Pudding has grown up quite a bit and has gotten more mature.

The girls are all single… including Ichigo Momomiya! Ichigo and Masaya decided that it wouldn't be best to stay together, well mostly Ichigo didn't want to stay with Masaya but they have both moved on.

"Mint, get to work!" Ryou yelled. Yup, everything's the same.

"You know what we need you guys?" Ichigo asked while pulling over a chair.

"A circus show!" Pudding said while taking out 3 plates and she spun them all.

"No a vacation," Ichigo said to the younger girl. "Some place warm and tropical without all these yelling customers."

"Yeah, know what you mean," Lettuce said sounding a little tired of it as well.

"Why don't we go to the Dominican Republic," Zakuro offered nonchalantly. "I'll get my jet to take us."

"Really Zakuro-san?" Mint exclaimed starry-eyed at her idol. "Ryou get out here!"

"What do you guys want we have more customers coming in and you're all sitting down?" Ryou asked while walking in. Lettuce blushed madly at the sight of Ryou and Zakuro noticed.

"We were thinking about a nice vacation in the Dominican Republic," Ichigo said.

"Please say yes!" Pudding pleaded with puppy dog eyes. "Even I need a rest. Zakuro-onee-sama offered a jet ride there."

Ryou sighed and smiled lightly. "I guess we could use a break."

"YEAH!" all of the girls cheered but Zakuro just smiled.

"Okay we'll have a vacation just get back to work," Ryou said. The girls went back and started working. Zakuro stayed behind the girls and lightly tapped Lettuce's shoulder.

"Are you gonna tell Ryou?" Zakuro asked her. Lettuce blushed.

"What do you m-?" Lettuce started.

"Just tell Ryou you like him," Zakuro told her. "It's pretty obvious how much you both like each other but you won't admit it to each other. I'm sure if you tell him you'll be happy with his response." Lettuce's blush darkened and she slowly nodded. They both went back to work.

"Finally finished," Ichigo said while leaning on the broom.

"Okay girls, you can go home now, I'm just going to go check on things in the lab," Ryou said.

"Can we come too?" Pudding asked. "We haven't been down there in a long time."

"Yeah," Mint said. "Common guys lets go." They all got up and started walking towards the lab.

"Keiichiro, we have some guests," Ryou told him. "Did you find anything on the screens?"

" Nothing's going to show up anymore, the aliens are gone," Zakuro said. "I don't think they will come back after 3 years." I guess you could say they all missed Kish, Pai, and Tart.

"Actually," Keiichiro spoke up. "Some things have been popping up, including the Blue Knight's signal, and all of your mew mew signals."

"But that can't be true," Mint said. "We lost our powers years ago!"

"True, but something can still happen," Keiichiro told them. Minto blushed and decided not to go against his word.

"Guys lets not let some signal get us down!" Pudding said trying to take everyone's mind off of the signals. "I mean the aliens are all gone so it's not like were gonna fight them again."

"Cheer up girls! Cheer up!" Masha said. "Follow! Follow!"

"Huh?" Ichigo asked.

"Why should we follow you Masha?" Lettuce asked the fluff ball.

"Let's just follow," Zakuro said. They followed Masha up the stairs. They heard voices upstairs and started to get worried that someone broke in.

"Okay no body move," Ichigo whispered to them. She slowly grabbed the broom. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Excuse me but the café is closed!" Ichigo yelled while taking out the broom to attack.

"It's good to see you again too, Ichigo," and all too familiar voice said.

"NO WAY!" Ichigo yelled, definitely shocked.

"KISH, PAI, AND TART!" they all exclaimed.

"Sup girls! Long time no see!" the green haired alien said.

MML: First chapter finished!

Kish: I finally get to see Ichigo again!

Pai: still fanning himself and dreaming about Zakuro

MML: Okay then Pai…. Please Review!

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

MML: Next chapter!

Kish: yawn

MML: shut up Kish!

Kish: I didn't talk!

MML: Tart!

Tart:

Disclaimer: Don't own any of Tokyo Mew Mew

MAKE PAI DO IT NEXT TIME! walks off mad

MML: Okay…. Chapter 2!

Chapter 2

"Kish!" Ichigo yelled happily. She ran over to him and hugged him. "I missed you so much!"

"How bout a kiss?" Kish asked her. She whacked him on his head.

"Pervert," Ichigo muttered.

"Stay away from me you monkey-girl!" the youngest alien yelled while running away from Pudding.

Pudding latched onto his arm. "I missed you Tar-Tar!" Tart blushed and tried to pry her off.

"Don't call me that!" Tart told her trying to sound mad. They all laughed at the two.

Zakuro took a glance over at Pai who had a slight smile on his face. Pai looked toward her and she adverted her gaze downward.

'What is she blushing at?' Pai asked himself, but he shrugged it off.

"You guys finally decide to come and visit us now?" Mint asked them.

"We didn't forget about you guys," Kish told them. "We weren't allowed to leave our ship and now they kicked us off."

"Whose they?" Zakuro asked.

"Don't know," Kish said honestly.

"They wore freaky black capes and you couldn't even see their face," Tart told them. "They said we had to give them the rest of our mew aqua or they'll… kill us."

"I thought you were gonna restore your planet," Lettuce said.

"Maybe they'll use it for the planet also or try and get back at us for what happened to Deep Blue," Kish added.

"Are they gonna let you back on the ship?" Ichigo asked them.

"Not any time soon," Pai said. "We're stuck on Earth for now."

"Maybe you guys can come on the vacation with us," Pudding said to them.

"You have to ask Zakuro-onee-sama if it's okay first," Mint said bluntly. Pai smirked at the nickname.

'I wasn't thinking about the aliens joining us,' Zakuro thought. 'I don't mind Kish and Tart there but Pai is starting to affect me, somehow!'

"Onee-sama, are you in there?" Mint asked her while waving a hand in her face.

"Stop flailing, Mint," Zakuro told her. "You guys can come if you want to, we're leaving tomorrow just so you know."

"YAY!" Kish yelled happily. "… Can I share a room with Ichigo?" Ichigo slapped him on his head.

"Let Zakuro-san figure out the rooms when we get there," Mint told him in a tone that meant end of conversation.

"Okay I would like to go home… now," Ryou told them. "Good night see you 7 in the morning at Zakuro's house."

"Wait Ryou!" Zakuro told him. "Lettuce was telling me before that her foot was hurting her and she needs someone to take her home and your house is on the way that okay with you?"

"Um… yeah sure," Ryou said slightly blushing. Lettuce's face was bright red and she was trying to hide it.

"Zakuro!" she whispered, you could tell she was nervous. She just smiled at her friend. "Good night guys, see you tomorrow." Lettuce left the café with Ryou.

"THANK YOU ZAKURO!" Mint said.

"Yeah, those two were never gonna get together," Ichigo said.

"You could just tell what was going on between them," Zakuro told them. The aliens were all confused.

"Um… what exactly are you talking about," Kish asked them.

"Let's say Ryou and Lettuce will have a different relationship tomorrow," Pudding said happily.

"I still don't get it," Tart said. "What ever."

"There gonna be like you and me!" Pudding said happily jumping onto Tart again.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Tart yelled. "Were not boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Were buds Tar-Tar!" Pudding told him. "Well I gotta go and give my siblings some dinner, see ya bright and early!"

"She's finally gone!" Tart said sorta happy. Kish nudged him and Tart blushed because he knew exactly what Kish was thinking.

'Those two are gonna get together!' Kish thought starting to laugh at Tart's red face.

"Okay good night guys," Mint said while getting up. Ichigo got up too.

"HEY!" Kish yelled. "Where do we go?"

"Sorry Ichigo," Zakuro said while leaving and Mint ran behind her.

"Huh?" Ichigo was confused for a second and then finally realized what she meant by 'sorry Ichigo'. "I DON'T WANT THEM IN MY HOUSE!"

"Common kitten lead the way!" Kish said while grinning.

'This is gonna be a long night,' Ichigo thought.

MML: Chapter 2 I GOT 1 REVIEW! Yay (lol)

Kish: Big deal 1 review.

MML: hits Kish on the head Bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

MML: Yay 5 Reviews! Thank you reviewers.

Kish: I GET TO GO TO ICHIGO'S HOUSE!

Tart: What are you gonna do steel her underwear.

Kish: starts whistling

MML: Tart just wait and find out what happens to you guys.

Pai: Nothing happens to me… right?

MML: Oh, your going down with Tart

Pai: What ever.

MML: Okay Chapter 3!

Chapter 3

"Okay I don't mind you guys coming but don't pull any tricks on me," Ichigo told them. "Especially you Kish."

"Now why would I won't to hurt my precious kitty cat," Kish grinned while hugging her.

Ichigo didn't push him off right away and she realized she was blushing. 'What's wrong with me?' She shoved Kish off realizing he was still on her. 'I never paused to push him off of me!'

"Leave her alone Kish your lucky she's letting you in her house," Pai said.

"Yeah!" Tart put in. "At least the hag probably has food in her house."

Ichigo went to slap him but he flew into the air. She quickly pulled him back down."You idiot! The humans think that you guys are gone and that Tokyo is safe! Don't fly!"

"Oops," Kish said as he landed on the ground. He was levitating instead of walking this whole time. Ichigo slapped her forehead.

"Okay were here," Ichigo told them. She unlocked the front door. "You guys are lucky that my parents aren't home."

"AIR CONDITIONING!" Tart yelled happily while flopping himself on the couch.

"Make yourself at home," Ichigo said sarcastically. Tart got up and ran to the refrigerator. Kish followed him.

"Hey you got some strawberries in here!" Kish said while taking them out. Tart looked in the cabinet and found some candy drops and he took about… a dozen.

"Don't eat everything in here!" Ichigo yelled at them she slapped Kish's hand that was going to drop a strawberry in his mouth. He dropped the berry and it fell into her mouth.

"Thanks Kish," Ichigo said happily while chewing the strawberry. Kish pouted but then smirked.

"Another?" he asked. She nodded and went for the bowl. He moved her hand away and took a strawberry in his hand and pointed it toward her mouth.

"No way, you are not feeding me!" Ichigo said to him. She walked towards him and stomped on his foot… hard. He dropped the berry…again… and held his foot while jumping.

"Thanks Kish," Ichigo said again while taking the second strawberry. She walked into the living room and set on the couch with Tart.

"Tart quick question," Ichigo told him. "Are you gonna tell Pudding that you like her." He nearly chocked on his candy drop.

"I don't like the monkey-girl!" Tart told her while starting to blush at the thought of her.

"You know that she got a lot prettier and you know that you like her… a lot!" Ichigo told him. She started giggling at how red he became. Pai started to chuckle lightly at his friend.

"Excuse me Pai but you seem to have a thing for Zakuro, eh?" Ichigo asked him. His normally pale face was tinged with a little red.

"I have no interest for you humans," Pai told her calmly.

"Sure," Ichigo said sarcastically. "Okay I'm going upstairs to get ready for bed and I expect each and every one of you to be gentlemen… mature gentlemen," Ichigo added while walking up stairs into her room.

When she got into her room she looked at her power pendent. Flashbacks of her and the other mews fighting off the alien's kirema animas flew into her mind. She sighed lightly. She looked at the picture of her and Masaya as well.

'That's over too,' Ichigo thought. She shoved the picture harshly into her draw. 'I was the one who broke with him.' She kind of felt a little something for the green haired alien, but she wouldn't tell him that.

She went to her closet and took out her strawberry pajamas. Pink pants with falling strawberries on them and a pink t-shirt shirt with one strawberry in the center.

'Even if the aliens have gotten a lot better looking over the years,' Ichigo thought. 'Even Kish looks cute…' She paused her thoughts for a moment.

"Kish, where are you going?" Pai asked him.

"Just going to check up on Ichigo," Kish told him while grinning.

"Didn't she tell you not to go up there," Tart told him. "Any of us to go up there."

"Yeah I'm not gonna do anything stupid," Kish said while walking up the stairs.

"I CANT BELIEVE I JUST THOUGHT THAT!" Ichigo yelled. She walked out of her room to find Kish standing right behind the door.

"KISH!" She yelled while blushing madly. "You scared me." She sighed and then got really mad. She walked down the steps trying to act calm. "Tart, Pai, didn't I tell you guys to stay still."

"We did!" Tart yelled at her defending himself.

"So you could have stopped your little buddy of yours too," Ichigo said looking over at Pai. "I can't believe I'm saying this but… For your evil actions I will make you pay!"

"Haven't heard that one in a while," Kish noted.

"Both of you up...," Ichigo said to them. They didn't move. "NOW!" They both got up, Tart jumped up quickly.

"In here," Ichigo motioned towards the closet. "This is your punishment I'm taking you as prisoners in my closet!" She shoved them in and locked the door.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE IM CLOSTERPHOBIC!" Tart yelled while bagging on the door. "Wait we can just teleport out of here." Ichigo heard everything they were saying.

"I think it's kind of small for you guys to teleport out of," Ichigo told them.

"She's right Tart," Pai admitted.

"Well goodnight boys," Ichigo told them. She started walking up the stairs. She paused when she heard another person walk behind her and she realized she forgot to lock Kish in there too!

"Ichigo where do I sleep?" Kish asked her. Something nagged her to say you can sleep in my bed… but she quickly corrected herself.

"My room…. I guess," Ichigo said while blushing slightly. Good thing her head was facing in the other direction.

"Okay then!" Kish said happily. "I get to share a bed with Ichigo!" Kish said in a sing song voice.

'Think quick Ichigo!' she thought. She whacked him on the head. "You get the sleeping bag on the floor." Kish moaned in pain.

"Everyone's always hitting me," he muttered. Ichigo walked into her bedroom.

"This is my room," Ichigo told him. She went to the closet to take out a sleeping bag.

"How is your precious Ayoma-kun," Kish asked her. Ichigo pauses slightly to look over at him… bad move.

He was looking directly at her with his gorgeous golden eyes. "I…um…I broke up with him."

He definitely looked shocked. "I'm sorry."

Ichigo was surprised to find a normal response from Kish. "Thanks but I'm sure your jumping up and down with joy."

"Yeah you're right about that!" Kish grinned. There was a long silence between them besides the occasional ruffling of the sleeping bag and Tart's banging that slowly died down. Ichigo walked over to her bed and sat down kind of slowly next to Kish.

"Well… um… goodnight," Ichigo told them. She was surprised that Kish didn't try anything on her and he just got up and lay down on top of the sleeping bag.

"You're not going to sleep yet?" Ichigo asked him while getting under the covers.

"Not yet," Kish told her. "I just need to think for a while… good night." Ichigo turned off her lamp on her nightstand and started to fall asleep. The moonlight fell into the room and slightly on Ichigo's face.

An hour later and Kish was still up he looked over at Ichigo who was sleeping peacefully. He got up and sat in the chair next to her bed.

He slowly moved his hand to her forehead and brushed the bangs away. She smiled at the sudden warmth and Kish smiled at her.

'Goodnight Ichigo,' Kish thought.

MML: Yay Chapter 3 is done!

Kish: I TOUCHED ICHIGO!

MML: Calm yourself Kish

Tart: You made Ichigo lock me in a closet!

Pai and Tart: start ganging up on MML Payback!

MML: Okay… I would like some more reviews before I post the next chapter … we'll bye for now!


	4. Chapter 4

MML: I got a lot of Reviews!

Kish: So… your point.

MML: You know I can do anything I want to you in this story, Kish?

Kish: um….

MML: Don't make any more rude comments!

Kish: Yes maim!

MML: Good, I feel bad for what's going to happen to Pai in this chapter so I won't make him do the disclaimer. Tart!

Tart: This is the hundredth time you've told me to do this

MML: Tart actually it's more like the second or the third.

Tart: Fine

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tokyo Mew Mew stuff

MML: Good job Tart, do you want a cookie? takes out cookie

Tart: Sure!

MML: Too bad. eats cookie On with the story!

Chapter 4

"Stupid alarm clock," Ichigo moaned while pushing the off button. "Why did they make it seven in the morning, there are plenty of other hours in the day!" Ichigo got out of bed and stepped on something.

'I FORGOT KISH WAS HERE!' Ichigo thought. "Sorry Kish" She picked her foot off of his head.

"What ever," Kish said while rolling over. "Let me sleep for a few more hours."

"No Kish," Ichigo said to him. "You get up now, we have to meat the rest of the gang in an hour."

Kish stood up, "Yeah, sure, what ever, need food." Kish walked out of the room and down the stairs. "Tart, Pai wake up!" Kish opened the closet door for them and they both fell out.

"AIR!" Tart yelled happily. "Food!" Tart ran into the kitchen.

"How is he so active this early?" Pai asked no one in particular. The two other aliens got up and walked into the kitchen.

"I didn't pack last night, stupid me!" Ichigo yelled in frustration while tossing clothing into her suit case. 'Maybe I should take my mew mew stuff too.' She took her cell phone with her and placed her pendent in her bag. She had a feeling that Ryou would take Masha with him. She finished packing rather quickly and she dragged the suit case down the stairs with her. She ran into the kitchen to find a…. disaster.

"What do you do with this stuff, Pai?" Tart asked him while holding up a bag of flour.

"Maybe we should have waited for Ichigo to come down and help us out," Pai stated while looking at the cook book.

"Yeah, maybe you should have," Ichigo said, slightly annoyed while tapping her foot. They all jumped. "Everyone sit down now!" They sat down quickly. Ichigo cleaned up the mess they made and took out four bowls and four spoons.

"This is probably the simplest thing for breakfast," Ichigo told them. "Maybe if you waited for me you could have eaten already and we would have been out."

"Hey we tried to make something!" Tart said, trying to defend himself. Ichigo took out some cereal, poured some in their bowls and took out the milk.

"Take some milk if you want to," Ichigo told them.

"Milk?" Kish asked her. He took the carton and opened it up.

"Yeah like this," Ichigo showed them and poured some into her bowl. "For a bunch of aliens who wanted to take over the world, you seem to know a lot," she put in sarcastically. Kish pouted but continued to eat.

They finished eating and they all walked outside. "We'll get their in about a half an hour. Can one of you teleport us there?" They only had ten minutes to get there.

"Sure," Kish said. "Just ask Pai." Ichigo glanced over at him.

"What does her house look like?" Pai asked her.

"I don't have a picture to show you," Ichigo told him. "I'm sure you've seen it before, you kinda can't miss it."

"Is it the one that's bigger than Mints?" Tart asked sarcastically.

"Actually, yes," Ichigo said. Tart's jaw dropped.

"Okay then I can get us there," Pai said and he teleported them all to Zakuro's house.

"What's taking them so long?" Mint asked. Everyone was already there sitting outside in the garden. They saw four people appear out of no where and realized it was Kish, Pai, Tart, and Ichigo.

"Hi guys sorry were late," Ichigo told them. Ichigo took a quick glance over at Ryou and Lettuce. Ryou's arm was around her waist and she saw Lettuce laugh softy at what ever he was saying and blushed. Lettuce looked a lot happier than she usually did. "Sorry Zakuro, we were-"

"We don't need a whole life story, Ichigo," Zakuro said rather coldly. "Just follow me."

"Common lets go," Mint said while following her idol. They walked up the large stairs and into the mansion. They walked across the marble floors towards one of the rooms.

"We'll just have to cut through the pool room," Zakuro told them. She opened the door and the smell of chlorine reached them.

"Jeez, this pool is huge," Tart said. The pool was about the size of an Olympic sized swimming pool. "You're parents must be loaded!" His voice echoed through the room.

Pai covered his mouth. "Tart!"

"You dummy," Mint said slightly annoyed. "Zakuro is a famous model." Pai's eyes widened at what Mint said.

"My parents didn't help me with money issues, nor can they," Zakuro told them. 'Why did I let that part slip out, nor can they,' she thought. Then she spoke again. "I earn my own money." Her harsh tone ended the conversation.

Unlike everyone else, Pai heard the end of her sentence when she said nor can they and that got him curious. He wouldn't ask her now though.

They got through the rest of the pool room and stepped outside onto the deck. There was a table, a bunch of chairs and a purple umbrealla attached to the table.

"There's the jet," Zakuro pointed out. All of their jaws dropped except for Keichirro, Ryou, and Mint.

"Guys pick up your mouths," Mint told them. Ichigo gave her an annoyed look.

"Question," Pai said. "How can the jet take off if there's no runway?"

"I think that there is more than enough room for the jet," Zakuro told him. They all got a better look of the backyard, the acres of it. They all stared in awe at her gorgeous 'backyard',

"Stop gawking and lets go," Zakuro told them getting slightly annoyed. "Leave your bags at the bottom of the stairs." They walked towards the plane and walked up the stairs into the jet. There was red carpeting and two couches on either side of the plane. There were several windows and a door that separated the pilot and the guests. There were two mini-refrigerators filled with food and beverages and there was a bathroom in the back.

"You've got one nice jet here, Zakuro," Pudding said happily while bouncing onto the couch. "Tar-tar, sit next to me!"

"How about, no," Tart said to her. Kish pushed him into her and he fell on top of her.

"Aw Tart, I like you too!" Pudding said while pulling him into something he called a death hug.

"Cant…breathe…Pudding!" Tart choked out.

"Sorry," Pudding said innocently.

'Ichigo was right,' Tart thought. 'She did get prettier.' Tart blushed at his own thought and hid his head.

Pudding shook him lightly. "Tart, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, leave me alone," Tart's sound was muffled by his arms.

Ichigo sat next to Lettuce who was sitting next to her boyfriend, Ryou.

"Guys, don't try anything," Ichigo told them. "There are little kids in here."

"WE'RE NOT THAT LITTLE!" Pudding and Tart yelled at the same time. Ichigo chuckled at them both.

Kish decided to sit himself down next to Ichigo. "Hey kitty cat." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. A blush spread across her face as a smirk grew across his handsome features. Ichigo shrugged his arm off and rolled her eyes. Pai sat down next to Kish. Mint sat next to Pudding and Keiichiro sat next to Mint. Mint blushed lightly as he smiled at her.

Zakuro got onto the plane last and looked for any empty seats, and the only one empty was next to… Pai! Zakuro sighed and walked towards the empty seat next to Pai. Their arms brushed slightly. Zakuro's face tinged the slightest bit pink, but she tried to ignore what happened. Same with Pai, he just thought it was an accident.

"Okay passengers the jet will take off now," the pilot said. "Our destination will be reached in about 2 hours, we might have a bumpy ride due to some storms that we will pass, that is all."

"You know guys," Pudding spoke up. "I get sick on airplanes."

"Don't worry Pudding," Ichigo told her. "If anything happens Tart will help you out." Tart blushed.

"Really Tar-tar, you'll help me?" Pudding asked him.

"NO!" Tart told her struggling to get out of her hug. The plane started rumbling, and Zakuro subconsciously gripped the seat, and accidentally Pai's pants. For the first time in years Zakuro was extremely nervous and flustered. Her face was really red now.

Pai looked at her hand with his hard gaze and then he looked at her eyes and quirked a brow basically asking what's up, or why did you do that?

"Sorry," Zakuro spoke softly. 'This isn't anything like me! Since when do I say sorry to people, especially in a nice tone!'

"Let's do something to pass the time," Pudding suggested.

"Like what?" Tart asked. "Truth or dare?" He added the last part of the sentence sarcastically.

"I like your idea much better, Tar-Tar!" Pudding said happily.

"I guess we could play truth or dare," Ichigo said. "Nothing disgusting though."

"That ruins the whole point of the game, kitty cat," Kish said while grinning. Ichigo rolled her eyes.

"Is everyone playing?" Mint asked while taking a glance over towards Ryou and Lettuce. "Maybe they're too… busy… Akasaka-san?"

"I'm not going to play, I'll watch," Keichirro said with a little smile. Mint decided to join the game.

"Okay I'll go first," Ichigo said. "Tart, truth or dare, and if anyone chooses truth no lying!"

"Dare," Tart said happily. He knew that Ichigo would ask him if he liked Pudding, so he chose dare.

"Okay," Ichigo said while grinning. "I dare you to let Pudding sit in your lap until the game is over." Tart blushed and started saying no repeatedly until Pudding sat down on him. Tart pouted but then gave up.

"Kish," Tart said to him. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Kish said. He didn't really care what he asked him.

"Do you like Ichigo?" Tart asked him. "Sorry but I had no good questions."

"Duh, yes," Kish said to him, pointing out the obvious.

"This game is boring," Zakuro told them all.

"Hey, hey, hey just wait a second!" Kish told them all. "Now it will get interesting watch. Pai, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Pai said. Not really caring what they would tell him to do or ask him.

"I dare you to-," Kish started but he started laughing and rolling on the floor at his own idea. Ichigo and Mint sweat dropped. "I dare you to go into the bathroom with Zakuro _and_ stay in there until we open the door for you two to come out."

"That's completely ridiculous," Pai said to him while crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not going to be fulfilling your request."

"I agree," Zakuro told them while glaring daggers at Kish.

"Fine," Kish said, still laughing. "But for the most mature people on this plane I would accept you guys to do it and get it over with."

"Fine what ever," Zakuro and Pai said at the same time. They both walked up and went into the bathroom.

"This is priceless I love this!" Kish said while still rolling on the floor.

"But I wanna know what's going on in there," Pudding complained.

"There is a way," Mint said to them. "I'm sure onee-sama wouldn't mind if we played one prank on her." Mint went into the bag they took onto the plane and pulled out a sleeping pink fluff ball.

"Masha!" Ichigo said happily. "Can you get into that bathroom for us without being seen?" Masha did a little loop-di-loop and a little cloud appeared from where the robot was.

"Oh!" Pudding said. "Masha can video tape what there doing in there, we'll watch it later." Pudding was grinning evilly like Kish. Tart sweat dropped at her behavior.

Zakuro and Pai both walked into the bathroom. Pretty nice bathroom for a plane. There was a dark red couch, a dark red lounge chair, a sink and two bathroom stalls. There were also two windows in the bathroom that let in some light.

Zakuro sat down on the couch and Pai leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"This has got to be the stupidest thing the girls tried to pull this time," Zakuro muttered to herself.

"It was actually Kish's idea," Pai corrected her. Zakuro scowled at him. "This is the second time I'm locked in a small area."

"Hmm?" Zakuro asked him.

"Ichigo locked Tart and I in her closet for the night, as punishment," Pai stated, remembering Tart banging on the door for about two hours straight. Zakuro just looked at him strangely but decided to make conversation with him.

"So anything new on the spaceship? A girlfriend?" she asked him while looking out of the window. The skies were getting slightly grey and she sensed a storm coming in. Zakuro was joking partially about her second question.

"Yeah, I have a girl friend back at home," Pai said to her sarcastically. The amusement in Zakuro's eyes drifted away and she seamed angry, upset, and… jealous? Zakuro didn't realize that Pai was being sarcastic, but Pai took advantage of the situation.

"Are we feeling jealous, Zakuro?" Pai asked her. He adverted his gaze towards her. She got flustered when he looked at her. She looked into his eyes and if felt like she started melting when she looked into them. Zakuro couldn't look away. The plane started shaking and Pai was knocked off balance and he toppled onto Zakuro.

"I'm sorry," Pai apologized to her. Zakuro just nodded. Zakuro started to get nervous, she was afraid of going on air planes but she wasn't afraid to fight the aliens 3 years ago!

'Just take deep breaths,' Zakuro told herself. Pai looked over at her slightly concerned. Her eyes were screwed shut. Pai did something very unlike him, he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and then he moved his arm towards her back.

He moved his hand in slow circles to calm her down. Zakuro rested her head onto Pai's shoulder without even realizing. Pai's pale face tinged pink but he continued to calm her down. The storm passed by but Zakuro still lay still.

"Do you think we should let them out now?" Pudding asked them. Masha reappeared.

"Movie! Movie!" Masha said while floating around happily.

"I guess were watching a movie tonight," Ichigo said to them all with a little smile. "Let's let them back in." She pushed Kish towards the bathroom door.

Pai's sensitive ears picked up the sound of someone walking towards the bathroom door. Pai moved his hand from her back and Zakuro tilted her head back up.

"Um… th-" Zakuro started. Pai placed a finger on her lips telling her to stop talking. Pai suddenly felt the urge to kiss her but he knew someone was coming, and weren't they just…friends?

'She's nothing but a human,' Pai reminded himself. "Common, they're going to let us out now."

Zakuro nodded. 'Why did I feel like I needed him! And why did I want to kiss him!' Zakuro decided to think more about it later when they got to their destination.

The door knob started to turn and the door opened. "Soooo?" Kish asked while grinning like a maniac. "Did you guys have fun in there?"

"No," Zakuro told him while looking at him coldly. She shoved him out of her way. "It's none of your business what happened in there anyway." Pai was silent as he walked out. They both sat back down.

"Is truth or dare over yet?" Tart asked. "My legs are numb."

"Yeah sure," Kish said to him. "I'm sure you liked it when she was on your lap."

"Shut up, Kish!" Tart yelled at him. "I didn't!" Tart looked outside the window. "The oceans seam a lot cleaner here then in Tokyo. There's actually a color."

"These water's are probably less polluted than ours," Pudding told him.

"We have reached our destination, please stay seated until the plane has landed, thank you," the pilot said.

"Too bad truth or dare didn't get interesting," Kish said while pouting. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the comment.

Zakuro and Pai had many thoughts running through their head's at the moment.

'I can't be falling for him… can I?' Zakuro asked herself.

'Why when I look at her… I get a new feeling?' Pai asked himself. They both shrugged off their thoughts and decided to think more about it later. The plane landed and the door opened for them to get off. They exited the plane and were greeted with warm air. They all stared wide-eyed at the large house.

"This is where we will be staying, the backyard leads to all of the activities and the hotels where are other people are staying," Zakuro told them.

"I'm probably gonna get lost in this house," Lettuce spoke.

"Lettuce, that's like, the first time I've heard you speak all day," Ichigo noted. Lettuce blushed because she was talking with Ryou the whole time on the plane.

"I'm sure there's a huge screen where we can watch the movie in there!" Pudding said happily. Zakuro and Pai looked at her with a confused expression.

Ichigo and Mint covered her mouth and started to laugh nervously.

Zakuro looked at them but then turned around. "Common, let's go."

MML: Yay I finished… kinda long but what ever!

Kish: Nothing good happened in this chapter for me! sobs

MML: Well, not everything revolves around you Kish.

Pai: looking smug

Kish: True, but Pai has a girl friend now, I shall mock him for ever!

Pai: What? I don't have a girlfriend.

MML: Okay, while they argue… **REVIEW! **: )


	5. Chapter 5

MML: Yay, I got a few more reviews, I'm sorry I took so long to update.

Kish: Grr, nothing good happens for me in this chapter either.

MML: Just be patient for later chapters --

Kish: Yeah, okay, what ever walks away

Tart: starts walking with Kish in an attempt to not do the disclaimer

MML: grabs Tart Stay. Disclaimer. Now.

Tart: Grrr

Disclaimer: Don't own any of Tokyo Mew Mew

teleports away

MML: Okay, on with the story

Chapter 5

Masaya angrily punched the wall in his room, not caring about the pain erupting from his hand.

'I shouldn't have agreed to breaking up with her!' Masaya thought, rage building up inside of him. 'If those aliens come back, and if Kish tries something, I will make sure I'll kill him!'

'I agree,' a voice responded to him inside of his head. That voice was all too familiar, Deep Blue. 'And, I know where the aliens are, and if I told you, you'd want to kill them.'

"I thought that you were long gone, Deep Blue," Masaya said, starting to talk out loud.

'Of course not,' his voice snickered. 'I'll transfer you to my ship and explain everything.' He cackled manically and teleported Masaya to his ship.

The girls, guys, and aliens walked towards the large house. There was a very nice pool, in the center were some plants and flowers. They walked up the steps onto the deck. They walked into the cool refreshing house. Everything about the house was… gorgeous! There was a kitchen, several bathrooms, a t.v room and several bedrooms.

"Our bags are in one of the rooms upstairs," Zakuro told them. "Kish, Pai, and Tart, we have everything you need here, so don't worry about it."

They walked upstairs. Ryou was sharing a room with Lettuce and Mint and Keiichiro were sharing a room. Ichigo, Pudding, and Zakuro all had separate rooms… so one of the aliens shared a room with them!

Zakuro walked into her room. Every room was the same with place cards on the beds. There were two queen sized beds, two closets, a t.v to share with a couch. There was bathroom for two people to share and a door that led to a balcony which gave a perfect view of the hotel, its facilities, and the beach.

Zakuro took a glance down at the other place card and it said 'Pai' on it. She sighed as more confusing thoughts took over her head.

There was a whole bunch of noise outside, so Zakuro just decided to listen to that instead of thinking.

"I don't want to share a room with her!" Tart yelled in frustration while pointing at Pudding.

"Common, Tar-Tar!" Pudding encouraged. "It'll be fun!" Tart moaned as Pudding dragged him into the room.

"Common Kish," Ichigo said to him. "I'm assuming you're in my room."

"You got that right, kitten!" Kish said while grinning, and Ichigo rolled her eyes at him.

Zakuro chuckled lightly at their behavior. She found all of her clothes placed in the draws and her jackets hung up, along with nice clothing. Dresses, suits and shoes were also in the closet. She figured that the aliens all got normal clothing too.

Pai walked into the room and took in the surroundings.

Zakuro looked up at him. His gorgeous orbs looking right at her. She quickly turned around to hide a blush. She walked towards the doors to the balcony and walked outside.

'Pai isn't that bad looking, actually he's really cute,' Zakuro admitted to herself. 'But why did I just let myself go. He was the enemy a while back and now he's comforting me on a plane ride. He can be so overprotective, kind, gentle, and then cold, distant, and determined… maybe even all at once. OH I HATE THIS! I CANT BE FALLING FOR HIM!'

Pai looked at the back of Zakuro, thoughts racing threw his mind as well. 'Why did I want to help her, I didn't even give myself a second thought! The only thing that mattered to me was Zakuro… I CAN'T BE FALLING FOR HER!'

Zakuro walked back inside and sighed lightly. Pai was watching her every move, making her nervous.

'If I could just replay that moment in my head, I might be able to understand my feelings!' They both thought.

Someone knocked on the door. Zakuro opened it and looked down at a grinning Pudding and Tart.

"What?" she asked them.

"We have a movie set up," Pudding told her. "Common, it's really um… interesting!" Pudding started giggling non-stop and Tart started to laugh a little too.

"Common Pai," Tart said to his older friend. Pai got up and followed the two younger kids. Zakuro was confused as to why Pudding was so happy, but she just shrugged it off.

They walked into the 'movie room' and everyone was sitting on the couch. Zakuro and Pai were standing.

"What do you want to show us?" Zakuro asked them, eyeing each one of them suspiciously.

"Masha has a little video clip for us," Ichigo told them, while trying to shove Kish off of her.

The video started and Zakuro and Pai were on the screen. Zakuro's and Pai's eyes widened. That whole scene on the plane was on tape, and everyone knew what happened.

As Zakuro watched the movie, realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

'I… I… have feelings for Pai!' Zakuro thought. 'Maybe… Love?"

Pai averted his widened eyes from the screen, to look at Zakuro. She was shaking slightly and Pai wanted to comfort her, but wasn't sure what she was feeling. The movie ended as quickly as it started.

Everyone on the couch turned around and looked at them, huge grins on their faces.

"What did ya think, onee-sama?" Mint asked her. Zakuro was still shaking and she turned around and ran out.

They all gasped. "Zakuro-san!" Pudding yelled.

"Common we have to make sure she's okay," Ichigo told them. Pai held out an arm to stop them.

"Let me go," Pai told them, in a voice that meant don't even bother arguing. Pai turned around and teleported out of the house.

"Onee-sama," Mint whispered.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Pudding said.

"Yeah, she probably needs to figure out her feelings," Ichigo said. "I mean we all know she likes Pai." They all nodded.

"Just as much as I love you, Ichigo!" Kish said while hugging her. Ichigo blushed a bunch of shades of red.

'I need to figure out my feelings too,' Ichigo sighed inwardly.

Zakuro ran, didn't really care where she was running to, but she knew she couldn't face Pai. She found herself already on the beach, she was maybe running now for five minutes. She stopped running and panted a bit. She took her shoes off and left them on the tiles next to the sand. No one was on the beach now, it was well after six and the sun started to set.

She walked onto the hot sand and towards the ocean. The ocean breeze tossed her hair in different directions and the sun cast her shadow on the sand. She let the waves hit her feat and she grimaced at how cold it was, but it felt good. She looked at the clear blue ocean, and sighed knowing that it was all over, any hopes of her and Pai to get together.

Pai finally found her on the beach and he started walking over to her. He couldn't help but look her up and down, and he scolded himself for his action, but he thought she was beautiful and couldn't help it.

"The oceans a beautiful thing, isn't it," Pai said, Zakuro jumped slightly and was too nervous to turn around and look him in the eye. The ocean's waves kept coming up and down. Pai's shoes got all wet, but he didn't care. He noticed Zakuro was still shaking, she was probably cold and nervous. He walked a little closer towards her and he noticed her tense.

"Zakuro," Pai spoke softly to her. She blushed at how soft his voice was. He placed a warm hand on her shoulder. His skin was on her skin and it made her want to jump, and she had to stop herself from shivering. Pai turned her around slowly and she screwed her eyes shut and then opened them looking down at the sand. A larger wave came towards them and that pushed Zakuro into Pai.

"Zakuro," Pai spoke again, trying to look her in the eye as he spoke, but she was stubborn and didn't look. Pai placed his free hand under her chin and slowly lifted it up forcing her to look at him. Zakuro go lost in his deep dark violet blue eyes and she lost it at that moment, she couldn't look away. She had so many questions to ask him, but she was too afraid of what the response would be. Pai's eyes started to smolder with a passion and Zakuro's questions would be answered sooner than she thought.

Pai leaned in and took her lips in his soft, full ones. His kiss was passionate and he pressed a little firmer onto her. It took Zakuro a moment to register what was happening and she started to kiss him back.

Pai was trying to tell her everything, how he felt about her in this kiss. He moved his tongue towards the entrance to her mouth, asking if it was okay, and she let him into her mouth. She let a soft moan escape from her lips, letting him know she was enjoying it. Pai slowly moved his lips away and pressed the firmly onto her neck. She moaned as he continued going down to her collar bone. He slowly moved away and looked her in the eyes again. Her face was flushed slightly and Pai's skin tinged a slight shade of pink.

Pai let a small smile come across his lips and Zakuro hugged him. She nuzzled her head into his chest like a dog would to its owner, wanting the owner to pet him more. Pai realized that something furry was on top of her head and the swooshing sounds were coming from a tail swaying back and forth happily.

Pai realized that her wolf ears and tail were there. He slowly caressed her wolf ears, and she sighed happily knowing how he felt about her.

"Zakuro," Pai spoke up, his voice sounding slightly tired. "Your ears and tail, I thought your powers were gone."

Zakuro nodded. "We'll ask Ryou about it later."

"We should get back now, it's getting late," Pai told her looking down at her slightly. Zakuro kissed him softly on the lips once more and Pai lead her back to get her shoes and walked her towards the house, Zakuro's tail swooshing around happily.

They walked into the house. They could hear everyone's voices from upstairs. Zakuro's ears and tail were still out, they wouldn't go away for some reason. As much as she thought about turning back to normal, they stayed there as if they had a mind of their own.

Zakuro and Pai walked up the stairs towards their room, but they were told to stop by Ichigo.

"We were worried sick about you Zakuro!" Ichigo yelled. "If you weren't back soon we would have called the police to go out and look for you!"

"I'm sorry, Ichigo," Zakuro told her. She really didn't mean to make her friends worry about her, but she could handle herself out in the real world. Zakuro and Pai walked into Ichigo's room and they found everyone sitting on the floor and on the couch.

"Zakuro-onee-sama!" Mint yelled happily, she ran up to her idol and hugged her. "We were so worried… um… Zakuro… you're ears and tail!"

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to Ryou about that," Zakuro told her. Everyone stopped chatting and stared at Zakuro. They all realized that she had the ears and the tail again, and all of the girls started to get worried.

"Ryou, why does she have a tail and ears?" Lettuce asked him.

"Well, maybe your job of protecting the Earth isn't finished yet," Ryou reminded them. "Remember when we showed you all of the signals popping up on the screen at the café." All of the girls nodded. "Now I'm assuming what ever that was is going to happen, and you girls are going to have to stop it."

"But we don't have our powers anymore!" Pudding said. "And what if Zakuro is the only one who got her powers back, what if we don't get ours back before a big battle!"

"Pudding, were not sure if there's going to be a big battle," Ichigo reminded her. "And if we did have our powers we would have the marks remember." Ichigo walked over to the younger girl and moved her bangs up to look at her fore head. Ichigo's eyes widened. Pudding's mark was still on her forehead.

"IT'S THERE ISNT IT!" Pudding yelled. "YEAH, I GET TO FIGHT AGAIN!" Everyone sweat dropped at her statement.

"You girls might have to fight again, but we'll discuss it in the morning." Keiichiro said. "We could all use a good night rest, and by the look of things, you girls might be fighting again, so you need all the rest you can get."

"Okay sure," Ichigo said. "Night guys… everyone out of my room!"

"Hey I live here for now!" Kish said to her.

"Yeah, how could I forget," Ichigo said sarcastically. Everyone left her room. Zakuro and Pai walked into their room. Zakuro got changed in the bathroom, into a large purple shirt and darker purple pants. Her ears and tail went back down, so that was good.

She got into her bed and sat up. Pai changed into his clothes too. He was in a large white shirt and black pants.

"Pai," Zakuro spoke up. He sat down on her bed and placed a finger on her lips and smiled warmly at her. She blushed, Zakuro never seen him smile like that before.

"I care about you Zakuro, a lot," Pai told her. "Good night." The last part of the sentence was barley even a whisper. He wasn't sure if it was love, and neither was she, so they didn't mention that word yet. Plus, love is a strong word, so they didn't bother with the term yet. Zakuro fell asleep thinking about the whole day and smiling to herself.

"They're here, Deep Blue?" Masaya asked. Deep Blue once again took over Masaya's body, but they now worked together as a pair. Deep Blue teleported Masaya to the Dominican Republic, where the mews and aliens were staying.

"Give them until later in the day tomorrow, before the first attack," Deep Blue told him. "They figured out that they have their powers back, let's let them enjoy it for a while." Masaya didn't bother asking why Deep Blue wanted to let them have a day. Masaya got himself a room at the hotel and he and Deep Blue exchanged ideas for their first attack.

MML: Yay! Loads of fluffiness!

Kish: Still none for me! pouts Why always Pai! Fine what ever at least I get to save-

MML: Kish don't you dare give away the story! hits him on the head Once again I'm sorry for updating so late. Well please review.

Tart: Review people common!

MML: I said that already Tart. Tart teleports away madly for the second time sweat drop Bye Bye everyone Oh, and Review!


End file.
